<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>College Class by pixiepoutmay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433529">College Class</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiepoutmay/pseuds/pixiepoutmay'>pixiepoutmay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/F, For a Friend, not a chaptered thing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28433529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiepoutmay/pseuds/pixiepoutmay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble for Laura.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>College Class</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was nothing fun about the introduction into algebra class, but every Monday and Wednesday, Jeongyeon looked forward to the vibrant woman who sat front and center, fluffy pink pen poised and ready for the notes of the day. Often, her long brown hair was clipped back in two symmetrical hair barrettes, but her favorite pair were the light blue ones covered in cherries. Jeongyeon had plenty of time to glance at them as she worked her way from the back row of the class closer and closer to the front, closer to the mysterious woman who always giggled when she left the auditorium, her phone in hand immediately when the professor called time.<br/>
<br/>
She had to get to know her. She felt it in her gut.<br/>
</p><p>-----<br/>
Mondays and Wednesdays passed in pairs, weeks of inching closer to the front of the learning hall to get a single word into the studious woman. The professor offered the opportunity to get to know her, a group project on some long dead mathematician, but Jeongyeon flubbed it and partnered with a short young woman with a scattering of tattoos instead and an overly zealous woman with short cut red hair who was excited to be partnered with someone her own age for once. She could kick herself, she thought, watching the woman she pined for group up with an older woman and a young man who often sat near her.<br/>
<br/>
Now that she thought about it, could it be possible that she would strike out before she even got to bat?<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-----</p>
</div><br/>“Listen, Jeongyeon, this is a simple trifold project, you don’t have to go all out with the glue. We only need a few pictures.” Jihyo rubbed her eyes as the three of them kneeled on the prickly carpet of Chaeyoung’s apartment.<p>“She’s just trying to be impressive,” Chaeyoung teased, looking at a blushing Jeongyeon who hit her. The familiarity happened quickly in their group and the older woman was thankful for that. “What do you know, huh? Maybe I need a better grade.”</p><p>“I think what you need is some self control!” Jihyo shouted as Jeongyeon globbed glue down and smeared it on the cardboard backing. The photo stuck with streaks around the side and she smirked. “It’ll dry clear, it’s fine.”</p><p>“At least it’s better than what Nayeon has in her group. That dude seems useless, he’s always asleep in the front row.”</p><p>Jeongyeon paused, sitting back to look at Chaeyoung, whose smile grew wide. “Nayeon?”</p><p>“Oh, my friend Nayeon, we have another class together and worked on a poem performance. She sits in the front row, ya know? Right about where you sit, Jeongyeon.”</p><p>Jeongyeon felt her ears turn red as she mumbled an excuse as to not knowing what the younger woman was talking about as Chaeyoung chuckled. The project needed to be finished so she could leave immediately.<br/>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-----</p>
</div><br/>The presentation was a mild success, with some of the glue streaks still showing on the white cardboard, but the class applauded politely for their effort of speaking. Nayeon clapped. Jeongyeon could swoon. If she thought about it, Nayeon was clapping for <i>her</i>. The professor dismissed the class, and Chaeyoung nudged the older woman as they packed their bags. It was now or never.<p>“Good job up there, you make it look easy. I’ll be using you guys as inspiration for Monday when it’s our turn.” Nayeon approached first, hair decorated in the cherry clips Jeongyeon loved, her phone out as she texted casually, eyes flickering between the screen and Jeongyeon. Jihyo rolled her eyes, but thanked her, waving her goodbyes as she grabbed Chaeyoung to head out. Jeongyeon stammered out a thank you, shoving her stuff deep into the bag.</p><p>“So, actually, I have a question?” Nayeon tried again, awkwardly shuffling on her feet. “Chaeyoung mentioned something about you needing some help in this class? And, if you can, that is, I’m doing pretty well, so I can tutor you if you need it? I don’t want to be forward, but I’m always looking to make some extra cash or at least get extra experience! Oh, god, I’m being rude. I’m Im Nayeon, second year.” She extended her hand without the phone out and offered it to Jeongyeon. “I’m studying to be a teacher, so I am always looking for opportunities to help. You don’t have to pay me, I’m just also a tutor for hire-”</p><p>“I’ll take it!” Jeongyeon shook her hand and squeezed it, her cheeks as red as the hair clips adorned in Nayeon’s hair. “I’m Yoo Jeongyeon, it’s nice to work with you.”</p><p>Nayeon smiled. “Likewise, Yoo Jeongyeon.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>